This invention relates to improvements in hydraulic presses for working on a moving workplace.
In the prior art, hydraulic presses are known for forming apertures in, or cutting, a workplace. Typically, the hydraulic press includes a high-force hydraulic drive which forces a first surface downwardly towards a workplace. When such press is used with a moving workplace, a sliding surface is engaged by that first surface. Punches on the sliding surface are forced downwardly by the first surface. The sliding surface moves with a moving coil of material as it is forced downwardly, and slides relative to the hydraulic drive as it moves. Since the hydraulic drive is applying a very high pressure to that sliding surface, the sliding creates an undue amount of friction and noise. Further, since movement of the workplace alone pulls the sliding surface, it is sometimes difficult to achieve sufficient strength to pull the sliding surface against the large downward force.
In the prior art, punches on the sliding surface are typically positioned relative to the workplace by engaging a pickup alignment member with an aperture in the workplace. This pickup is spaced from the punches such that the apertures formed by the punches are properly spaced from the aperture which receives the pickup. In the prior art, a single pickup was utilized and was adjustable relative to the hydraulic press to control the length of the part. When one desired to change the length of the part one was required to shut the line down and move the pickup along a rail. This was undesirably time-consuming and inefficient.